The compound designated phosphotrienin is a phosphorus containing antibiotic produced by cultivating a specific strain streptomycetes which produces the compound. It has antifungal and antitumor activity. The compound's structural formula is: ##STR1## This compound is also called pyranophosphate and identified as CL1565A.
Due to the presence of a molecular triene configuration, phosphotrienin undergoes rapid oxidative degradation in oxygen-containing environments. Its instability increases with increasing temperatures. In view of its pronounced instability, its pharmacological and clinical evaluation appeared severely restricted unless a mechanism could be found to stabilize phosphotrienin to permit its use in formulating suitable dosage forms such as solutions and/or dry products such as tablets or capsules.